Awkward Awakening
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Eric thought he was being sweet by getting this gift for Sakido... well, it didn't quite exactly work out how he had expected. -One Shot, not canon to my story.


**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I sighed as I walked through the forest, kicking a stone that ended up in my path of, all the while looking at the small pendent I had found hanging from a tree. The design on it was of a moon, surrounded by black, and I couldn't help but smile as I thought of what I could say to her when I gave it to her. It truly reminded me of her, and I looked up towards the twin moons of medduis, and I could only visualize Sakido's face as I gazed at the moons. _I can't believe I really am love sick, yet I can still understand why I am as well._

_ Sakido, you may be dark and mysterious about your past, but like this pendent, you are a beautiful sight to behold. No, I can't say that… maybe just the compliment, but then again, that will just seem off on what I would say. Who knows, maybe she would like it either way, but I don't want to just say a single thing for her, I want her to feel genuinely special. _I came around a few trees, and looking over, I saw the stream, and I knew I was almost back to where Sakido was by now, yet I wasn't sure if I wanted to walk faster, or if I wanted to stall.

_You know what, maybe I will just slip it on, and I can hardly see where I'm walking… just wish I had paid more attention when I first came to this stream. _I had done my best to dry my pants, and I had been walking around with a wet boot since I had slipped in the darkness; therefor soaking my left leg up to my knee. _I will just take off my books and socks before I go to sleep, that should make it to where nothing happens to my foot while I sleep._

Coming around the corner, I saw Sakido shiver ever so slightly as she was lying on the ground; so I hurriedly walked over to her, and when I sat down, I quickly moved to take my boots off. When I did get my boots off, I reached down and took my socks off, laying them across the tops so that no bugs could get into the boots during the night. I grabbed the pendent from my pocket, and I nearly yelped when I felt Sakido's arm drape across my chest and pull me into her. Her eye cracked open and I saw her glowing blue eye, and she asked, "What took you so long?"

"Heh… I got you a gift… a necklace. Do you mind if I put it on for you?" I asked, and the shook her head as her eye closed again.

"Go ahead… just stay here this time…" She said as she yawned, before I felt her grip on me tighten. I smiled as I raised the pendent, and as I spread the string apart, I very carefully maneuvered it around her muzzle, and over her ears, before setting the string against her neck. Her muzzle curled into a smile, and I smiled as well before I tried something that was still rare between us; I grabbed the back of her neck and arched my neck up and pressed my lips against her own. I felt my heart jump as her grip around me tightened, and I could've sworn I _heard_ her heart pick up its pace.

Pulling my head lips away from hers wasn't easy, as she had been pressing back more than I had originally thought. When I was no longer being smothered, I heard her sigh happily as I said, "Sleep well, Sakido…"

She only replied my murmuring something too softly for me to hear, but I pulled her closer to me as the night seemed to grow chillier. I felt my own emotions running high as I held her body to my own, and I didn't want to let go of her at all; in fact, ever if it was possible. _I know I can't tell you this yet Sakido, but I love you…_

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"Azura, where is my pendent!?" Shouted a voice from around a bend of tree's.

"How should I know!? You're fatass probably lost it somewhere!" Shouted back Azura, who was secretly suppressing his chuckles. As he continued to sharpen a nice, he let his thoughts wonder back to earlier, _That's right fatso, I took it, and I left it on that tree branch back in the forest. That should teach you to talk about my horns again!_

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Slowly opening my eyes, I felt different somehow, but not myself different, rather than how I felt like I wasn't holding Sakido anymore. When my eyes landed on her fur however, I knew something was amiss, as when I woke up, I was usually looking at her muzzle or neck… and this was neither. My arms didn't reach fully around her, and I looked up, and saw a _giant_ muzzle in front of me, and I nearly had a heart attack as I felt how massive Sakido's hands were as they held onto my back. "Did I… shrink?"

"Hmm…?" Sakido mumbled out as she stretched out, and in the process, pulled me closer to her, and then I realized where I was in relative to size. I felt myself pale, and I looked down slightly and there, smack dab between us, were the shreds of her clothes, along with a pair of… _other things_. I felt my face explode, and that wasn't as much as when Sakido asked, "Eric, where are you…?"

"Smack dab in the middle of danger and fatality…" I said, and I didn't need to look up to know she was looking down towards me now. I realized that I was still staring and that only fueled my blush even more so before I hastily averted my gaze. No matter what I did however, the image of her rather large… _cleavage_, would not leave my mind, and this was only fuel to the fire that was all over my face.

"E-Eric…?"

I swallowed so loudly I doubted that Sakido _didn't _hear it, and I said, "I swear to whatever deity you worship I didn't do it." I heard Sakido's heart start beating rather loud, before she slowly pushed me away from her, and I looked up to give her a sense of privacy, and that was when I saw her expression. It was one of shock, confusion, anger, and strongest of all, was the same embarrassment that I myself was feeling from my new found memory.

"The necklace… was it a pendent like I described to you?"

I nodded my head, and I rolled over and stood up, keeping my back to her, I said, "Not exactly… that one looks like a moon, not a star or sun…" I coughed lightly as I heard her get up, before the pendent went flying past me, and I asked, "So… um… Sakido… no hard feelings?"

The growl I heard from behind me was anything but friendly, and I was spun around by her, and she seemed to be shrinking, if not rather slowly; but she was at least only one and a half times bigger than her original size. I felt my cheeks warm up some more, before she glanced down, and quickly covered herself back up, and I only looked away when she said sharply, _"Stop looking!_"

I complied almost immediately, and I quickly took my jacket off and held it up to her, which she took and used to cover herself once again, and I could only chuckle nervously as her blushing face glared angrily at me…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All original Characters belong to Chu, Raizy, and the owner of the Sdamned comics (she is all three of those people by the way.**

**A.N.: Alright, this was thought up when I was talking with a fellow author, but I won't say their name in respect, and privacy to them. Sakido ended up growing too big for her clothes, much how Iratu had… so, Eric kinda screwed that up for her. this is not canon, or part of my original story, so please, don't think this changed anything over there… and a little heads up, this won't be the last time I post in this section of the Sdamned archive… lol…**


End file.
